Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname is the titular protagonist of the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, ''as well as the deuteragonist of the sequel movie ''Rebellion. She is a gentle and friendly 14-year-old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day, she had a dream of a mysterious girl who was fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, came to her class as a transfer student. She is voiced by Aoi Yuuki in the Japanese version and Christine Marie Cabanos in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Shiemi Moriyama. Personality Madoka first appears to a naive, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she does not have much to offer the world unless she is helping people, which makes becoming a magical girl appealing to her. She has been known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a magical girl, she is more obviously confident in herself than before her wish. She calls most girls she knows by their given name with the suffix "-chan" or "-san" at the end, and boys by their family name with the suffix "-kun", showing that she is closer to the girls than boys. Plot Madoka is a 14-year-old girl who comes from a loving family. Her life changes when she encounters the magical girl Homura and the familiar Kyubey, who offers to transform her into a magical girl. She sees herself as a person without special qualities or talents, and after seeing Mami fighting against witches, aspires to become a magical girl like her. She is a kind and gentle person that is averse to fighting. She hopes that the magical girls will support each other, sometimes even putting her own life at risk to help them. After witnessing Mami's death, she grows uncertain about becoming a magical girl, growing ever more hesitant as the true cost of the role is revealed to her. In previous timelines, Madoka became a magical girl in a pink dress wielding a rose-topped bow and arrow. However, every time, she was either killed or transformed into a witch named Kriemhild Gretchen, one that became ever more powerful with each time reset centered around her fate. After being shown the suffering of magical girls throughout history, Madoka decides upon her wish: she contracts to prevent them from becoming witches when they are at their limits. The laws of the universe are rewritten such that at the moment that a soul gem becomes black with anguish, Madoka appears and purifies it before the magical girl passes on. As a result of this wish, she becomes an omniscient savior that exists for all time, leaving only Homura with the memory of her human existence. Trivia *The characters of her last name mean "deer" (鹿) and "eye"(目), respectively. *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her last name sounds the same as (要), a word which means "keystone" or "hub". *Her first name is written in hiragana which has no particular meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean "round" or "tranquil" (円). *Madoka owns many stuffed animals in her room. *Madoka and Mami are the only Magical Girls known who are never seen having a mark on any of their fingernails. Homura, Kyoko and Sayaka all have marks on their left middle fingers, matching the shape of the emblem of their respective Soul Gem. *Madoka is never seen with her Soul Gem in a ring form. *Madoka loves cats like Homura. *Urobuchi in his audio commentary on BD/DVD 3 explains that he felt like Aoi Yuki was born for the role of Madoka. What he means is that she doesn't force herself into the role of becoming her character and she leaves the impression of being a natural airhead, but in a good way. * Madoka's last form is known as Ultimate Madoka. Prior to this information, fans called her form "MadoKami", Godoka, or Goddess Madoka. **In one of the original artwork designs, it is noted that Madoka is holding a shinai sword or a bow. *Madoka is a Grade A Zettai Ryouiki in her school uniform *Official information indicates that Madoka was born in October 3, making her a Libra. *Wehihihi ♥ "ウェヒヒヒヒ" is an onomatopoeia for Madoka's trademark laughter. *Gen Urobuchi tweeted that he chose October 3 as Madoka's birthday, because that was the day when the ‘Mahou Shoujo Apocalypse Madoka☆Magica Project’ document was created. **The project was developed under the working title "Mahō Shōjo Mokushiroku Madoka☆Magica", ("Magical Girl Revelation Madoka☆Magica" or "Maho Shojo Apocalypse Madoka☆Magica"), a reference to the Bible. ***黙示録 specifically refers to the Book of Revelation. *There is a petition to change the official name of the NGC 6357 nebula to the "Madokami nebula". Gallery Regular Girl Op_ep6_vs_ep5.jpg|Madoka x Madoka in the opening animation Madoka_night_clothes.jpg|Closeup of sleepy-eyed Madoka in the OP Kaname-madoka.jpg Screenshot_madoka_fascinating.jpg Madoka-loveletter.png|Madoka daydreaming about getting a love letter. Madoka-ponytail.jpg|Madoka with a ponytail 464082.jpg|Madoka is upset Madoka_Sketch.jpg|A self-portrait. Drawing is one of Madoka's hobbies. Madoka_hands.jpg|Closeup of Madoka's hands in Episode 10 (TBS version), Timeline 1, when she is walking Homura to the nurse's office. She is known to be contracted by then. Note no Soul Gem ring or fingernail mark. 340798-madoka.jpg Kaname_Madoka.png Ep6_madoka_long_hair.jpg Puella111_000108.jpg Puella112_000272-1.jpg Puella110_000043.jpg Puella111_000292.jpg Magical Girl Madoka-dodging.jpg|Madoka dodging wheels 800px-Madoka-multishot.jpg|Madoka using Multi-Shot 800px-Madoka_hands_2.jpg|Madoka is purifying Homura's Soul Gem in Episode 10's Timeline 3. Again, note no fingernail mark. 800px-Madoka-mahou-shoujo.jpg|Madoka Kaname, Total Badass. 800px-Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magika-10-mbs-x264-1920x1080-mp4-00001.jpg 800px-Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magica-10-large-06.jpg|You're gonna get befriended! 800px-Madoka.png 800px-Puella112_000091.jpg 411px-Tumblr_lk2ccuqv5G1qb7j0bo1_1280.jpg 800px-Madokamercy.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h50m38s0.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m14s99.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m45s157.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m48s189.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m54s246.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m59s46.jpg Madokas-arrow.jpg|A close-up of Madoka's arrow Merchandise 4fc7d9fa40b8198571c580fd998beee3.jpg 2b26fdc0baa5ea3ffe15a87bd7faf8da.jpg 35b6a9c3409ae1d7427a4067616d7f3c.jpg 7ed54872ae16bd3cbbfec1abf7df0246.jpg Gsc nendoroid kaname madoka01.jpg 0a8472ad4d605c3fce67b2c5230ef842.jpg 5f49e2f3cb2ae27ac7fc50c1257c70a8.jpg f23806ef153a8506b9c982d7ef319ede.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica03.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica04.jpg M1.jpeg B8aaa1607d8d7f1168f7e4d798786987.jpg 88cc26d2e392461ef79eb1cf0d9e45f2.jpg 3d8a50a14769ee8200343b1ff9b63314.jpg hobbyjapan_ultimate_madoka10.jpg Wave kaname madoka02.jpg Wave kaname madoka ga01.jpg 101.jpg d4885fd6e66c22468ce04d1212942190.jpg E526842f0ce03bd77bf9e95e71a3fb94.jpg Medicom toy kaname madoka01.jpg rah_altimet_madoka_1_h.jpg Groove kaname madoka01.jpg azone_kaname_madoka02.jpg Azone kaname madoka04.jpg rah_madoka_pc_h01.jpg 87d25c8af936de23afda81d1c0934895.jpg 7b05998d046ae348dc452ead138e55d9.jpg B675fc63f56ce58c22811cc7b14b5bbc.jpg Kotobukiya copoche kaname madoka01.jpg Liquidstone kaname madoka01.jpg 564c3a73f5c248e1119f01fc482e8ace.jpg Csp48708 0.jpg 7b6adcde9aec75b13749502c78a063d6.jpg Theme Music & Image Song External links *Madoka Kaname - Puella Magi Wiki *Madoka Kaname - Love Interest Wiki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Deities Category:The Messiah Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:The Chosen One Category:Big Good Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:One-Man Army Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:The Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Voice of Reason